Saving Hermione
by LauraWeasley87
Summary: The Wizarding War may be over but the personal battles everyone has to deal with are still raging on. Hermione finally thinks she can have the happiness she craves but unfortunately, things go horribly wrong with the love of her life. An un-expecting friend, steps in to save the day. If you don't like OOC characters and non canon this is NOT the story for you!
1. Introduction

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Hermione's POV  
>It had been a month now since the war had ended and Lord Voldemort had been defeated. I was now living at the burrow with the Weasley family who kindly took me in, treating me like a second daughter.<p>

It had been a tough four weeks for the Weasley family as Fred was nearly killed during the battle and none of us knew if he would make it or not. He thankfully made a full recovery after spending two long weeks in St Mongos, being in a coma for nearly 6 horrible days.

Despite the fact he had a badly broken shoulder, broken ribs and a large gash above his eyebrow, Fred didn't let that stop him. He was cracking jokes with George in no time.

I had never really been close to Fred while I was at school but during his time in St Mongos I became good friends with him, especially when he found out that I was the one who apparently saved his life during the battle.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flashback

Chapter 1 - Flashback**  
><strong>_There was a massive bang and the wall Fred and Percy were stood at, blew into pieces, shards of debris flying everywhere. There was a loud, high pitched scream as Percy and George dashed over to where the wall once stood. Fred was nowhere to be seen._

_"FRED!" Percy called but there was no answer.  
>"SOMEONE HELP US!" George pleaded.<em>

_As soon as I found the use of my legs, I dashed over to the three red heads and quickly cast a Protego spell around us which cast a protective bubble around us to stop any nasty death eaters from attacking us further. We tried in vain to remove the pieces of debris in a bid to find Fred who was buried underneath it all. Finally we managed to free Fred but he was completely lifeless and his face was deathly pale underneath all the dirt and blood from the gash on his forehead._

_"Fred, please wake up, please Freddie!" George was pleading, shaking him.  
>"George don't shake him. He might have injured his back." I replied, keeping my voice as calm as I could.<br>"HE'S DEAD HERMIONE!" George shouted, holding Fred in his arms._

_Those words pierced me like an ice cold knife through the heart. No Fred could not be dead, it was impossible. Fred couldn't just die on us. I kneeled down beside Fred on the opposite side of George. Percy and Ron were stood speechless, tears streaming down their dirt covered faces._

_"Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" George pleaded to his two brothers._

_I took out my wand and began muttering various incantations in the hope it would do some good._

_"What's she doing?" I heard Ron ask._

_George's loud sobs were breaking my heart as he held Fred's limp hand tightly in his own.  
>I finished the last of the incantations then placed two fingers to Fred's neck to check for a pulse. I felt a light beating.<em>

"_He's alive but his pulse is very faint. We need to get him to the Great Hall to safety." I informed the Weasley brothers.  
>"Like he'll be any safer in there." Ron scoffed.<br>"Do you want to just leave him here?" I snapped._

_I jumped to my feet though my legs were like jelly and conjured a stretcher with my wand._

_"Can the two of you carefully levitate him onto it?" I asked looking to Percy and George._

_They did as they were asked and carefully levitated Fred's body onto the stretcher. As soon as he was laid onto it, I carefully wrapped safety straps around him and put his head in a special brace. I had read many muggle first aid books in my time.  
>Percy and George levitated the stretcher into the Great Hall where things had calmed down and no one was fighting. <em>

"_How did you know what to do?" Ron demanded to know.  
>"I took a few healing books with me on our hunt plus I used to watch muggle hospital programs with my parents." I answered.<em>

*****  
>It had been touch and go with Fred. He was taken straight to St Mongos by a healer. His family especially George and Molly were torn between going with Fred or staying behind to fight.<p>

"You better stay. They need you here." A healer said to Molly and George.

Both knew the healer was right. They needed to stay and fight as our numbers on the good side were already incredibly low. George didn't give up, in fact it gave him more fight. Afterwards he told me he was doing it for Fred because Fred wouldn't want him to give up. Molly didn't give up either and ended up killing Bellatrix.


	3. Chapter 2 - Fred's Return

Chapter 2 – Fred's return

I was very glad to see Fred back at the burrow and to see him cracking jokes again. I always had a smile on my face when he was around. He didn't let his injuries affect him, though he had to go for regular physio for his shoulder which was badly broken.

Everyone was happy that the war had ended except for one person; Ron. Since we returned to the burrow after the battle his attitude towards me changed. We had agreed to start dating after our kiss during the battle. I thought I was finally going to have my happy ever after. Fair enough his brother was in a coma and had nearly died but it wasn't as though he didn't have a good support around him. He was snapping at everyone including Harry and was a nightmare to be around. My new closeness to Fred and George didn't help matters.

Fred had just returned home and Molly had organised a huge welcome home party for him, pulling out all the stops. Ginny had dragged me into town to get a new outfit for the event. I had decided to treat myself to a deep red dress which was slightly low cut and came to above my knee. I also bought myself a pair of black wedge sandals to wear with it.

"That dress is beautiful on you Hermione, it suits your figure perfectly." Ginny commented.

I have to say I did quite like it. It clung to my curves perfectly and showed that I did actually have a womanly figure and curves. I don't know where my newly acquired confidence had came from but I was wanting to make an effort with how I looked for a change. After all I was stuck in scruffy jeans, jumpers and boots for well over a year, nothing having much of a choice in what I could wear. I think Ginny had a bad influence on me too. However on the night of the party Ron was not too impressed with my outfit or my hair and make up which Ginny had spent ages doing for me.

"What are you wearing?" He questioned, looking disgusted at me.  
>"Am I not allowed to make an effort Ronald?" I asked back, feeling hurt.<br>"Yeah but you look like one of those muggle dolls!" Ron answered referring to a Barbie. "Go and change will you!"  
>"No I will not go and change!" I snapped.<p>

I went to storm off but Ron grabbed me by the arm tightly, digging his nails into my skin.

"I said go and get changed! I don't want my Mother thinking you're a slut!" He demanded, his usually kind eyes, filled with anger and this scared me slightly.  
>"No I won't Ronald!" I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grip.<p>

I stormed off reeling about what had just happened. I busied myself helping Molly in the kitchen. She thought I looked lovely and not slutty like Ron had said but I just couldn't push what he had said to me to the back of my head.

Ron was not in a happy mood at all. I don't think he liked the fact that since we returned to the burrow all the attention was constantly on Harry and myself and not him, not that I asked for any of the attention. This time the attention was all going to be on Fred.

"Wow Hermione you look lovely." Fred commented entering the kitchen.  
>"Thanks Fred. It's not too revealing is it?" I wondered, pulling the hem down a bit.<br>"No, no not at all. It suits you perfectly. Red is definitely your colour." Fred answered, his eyes lighting up.  
>"Thank you Fred. Ginny helped me pick it out." I grinned back.<br>"Ginny has got good taste then." Fred smiled with a wink.

The party had passed without any drama. I had managed to push what Ron had said to the back of my head for the time being. I had stuck with Ginny, Luna and Fleur the whole night while Ron stayed with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Harry. I was quite happy doing this as I was having a great night. I received quite a few lovely compliments about my dress which I was surprised at. However at the end of the night after everyone had gone home, Ron approached me while I was clearing up in the garden.

"Hello Ron. Did you have a good night?" I asked him.  
>"No actually I didn't." He answered in a short tone. "I bet you were loving all the attention you were getting."<br>"What do you mean Ron?" I asked feeling slightly confused.  
>"Oh you know what I mean fine rightly. You and you're slutty dress." Ron seethed.<br>"Oh for the love of Merlin Ron. My dress is not slutty!" I answered.  
>"You should have changed when I told you too then I wouldn't have had to see you making a total fool of yourself in front of everyone." Ron snapped.<br>"Oh Ron catch a grip. For once I wanted to make an effort, to dress a bit more feminine or would you rather I wear jeans and jumpers constantly?" I questioned. "You never complained when Lavender dressed like some slutty bimbo."

Ron moved closer to me, close enough that I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Without any warning he slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I cried, clutching my burning cheek.  
>"For being an attention seeking slut!" Ron snapped back. "Oh and for bringing Lavender up. At least she didn't have to dress like a slut to get guy's attention."<p>

I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm tightly.

"Ron let go, you're hurting me!" I pleaded as his nails dug into my skin.

He didn't let go of me but just pulled me even closer.

"If I ever see you dressing like that again, you'll get worse than a slap!" He threatened.  
>"I'll dress how I want Ron and you or anyone else won't stop me!" I told him straight.<p>

He slapped me again but this time harder. The burning in my cheek was much worse. Ron stormed off while I composed myself. I took out my wand and cast a quick spell on my face then conjured a compact mirror to see what the damage was. Thankfully the spell had cleared up any marks.

*****  
><em>This story has been a huge challenge for me and I have struggled with writing parts of it. I hope that you all still like what and how I have written it.<em>


	4. Chapter 3 - It Continues

Chapter 3 – It Continues

What I thought was just a one off attack from Ron, wasn't. His mood swings continued and I was always on the receiving end of them. He'd get angry at me for everything, from what I was wearing to what I said and who I talked too. It was far worse than when he wore the horcrux necklace. Actually much worse than that. I couldn't speak to Fred or George without Ron getting paranoid that I was flirting with them which I never did.

I was sat in the burrow living room one rainy afternoon deep in conversation to Percy about what I plan to do after I finish Hogwarts as I was planning on going back in September to complete my NEWTS. When it came to education, Percy was probably the only Weasley I could talk too.

"Oh there are several things I'd like to do. I'd love to work as a healer or maybe even teach at Hogwarts." I said. "I would like to do something with House elves rights too."  
>"You could do anything Hermione, you really could. You've got a bright future ahead of you." Percy spoke. "You should speak out about Muggle-born rights too."<br>"Thank you Percy. I just want to work hard and have a successful career." I answered.  
>"And you will have." Percy answered. "Would you ever consider a job in the muggle world?"<br>"I've never really thought about it but you never know. I'd have to go to a muggle college to get qualifications though." I answered. "I don't think my OWLS or NEWTS would be acceptable on a muggle job application form."  
>"No I don't think you could get away with doing that. They might be quite hard to explain." Percy laughed. "Would you like a drink?"<br>"Yes please." I replied as I settled down on the sofa with Oliver Twist which was one of my favourite muggle stories.

Ron entered with a face like thunder. I didn't acknowledge his existent which seemed to ignite the fire.

"What were you talking to Percy about?" He questioned.  
>"We were just talking about my plans for when I leave Hogwarts that's all." I replied which was the truth.<br>"Oh was that all?" Ron questioned.  
>"Yes Ronald that was all. If you don't believe me go and ask Percy yourself." I answered, looking towards the kitchen where Percy had gone.<p>

Ron flicked his wand locking the living room door and cast a silencing spell around the room.

"What are you doing Ron?" I asked.  
>"Are you not content with flirting with Fred and George you have to go and do it with Percy too?" Ron questioned, anger evident in his voice.<br>"I haven't been flirting with anyone Ron!" I answered back matter of fact. "Am I not allowed to talk to your brothers?"  
>"Don't lie to me Hermione! You get a kick out of making a fool out of me by flirting with my brothers!" Ron snapped. "Am I not good enough for you?"<br>"Ron I'm only good friends with your brothers, nothing more. I didn't know that talking to them was a crime. We live under the same roof for crying out loud" I snapped.  
>"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to them to be honest!" Ron admitted.<br>"Well tough! You don't tell me who I can and cannot talk too!" I snapped, reaching for my wand to unlock the door but Ron disarmed me with his.  
>"Oh for goodness sake Ronald grow up!" I told him going to get my wand.<br>"What did you just say?" He questioned.  
>"I told you to grow up!" I said again.<p>

I bent down to pick up my wand which was lying on the floor beside Ron but he kneed me in the stomach, causing me to double over in two in pain.

"What was that for?" I cried, clutching my stomach.  
>"For answering back to me!" Ron answered, pushing me onto my knees where he slapped me again. "And that's for flirting with my brothers."<br>"I have not been flirting with your brothers!" I snapped, trying my best not to cry.

He slapped me again across the face.

"And that's for lying to me." Ron stated then left the room, leaving me on my knees.

I quickly cast a spell on my face and pulled myself together before Percy entered the room with glasses or orange juice for both of us.

"Why was the door locked?" He wondered.  
>"Oh Ron was just telling me something important." I lied and thankfully Percy didn't ask me any questions despite the fact I was in so much pain.<p>

I accepted his drink then disappeared to the room I shared with Ginny where I laid on my bed and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 4 - Jealously

_Note: To whoever sent me this review _

_"could definitely do without making ron into a totally different character. don't like stories that character bash."_

_I don't think you grasp the concept of fan fiction writing. In my opinion writing fan fiction is not about copying a book word for word or writring characters as they are in the books, it's about changing things up and writing things as you want to write them. _

_Also Ron has always been a jealous git towards Hermione in the potter books, I've just cranked it up a notch. Also people change during wars and we never really did find out how the potter characters dealt with the war and having fought in a battle so young. _

_If you don't like stories that character bash then you certaintly won't like this story or even perhaps some of my other ones, although I would like you and my other readers to give my stories a chance. I personally don't think I'm bashing Ron, I'm just trying to show a very different side to him. _

Chapter 4 – Jealousy

It had now been two weeks since Fred had returned home and the abuse had started. I didn't really like calling it abuse though. I just seen it as Ron going through a tough time and me being his punch bag. At that moment Ron was constantly making snide comments towards me when we were alone, making me feel smaller than a pixie. He hated seeing me talk with the boys and would watch me like a hawk when I was with them. He wouldn't let me be alone with any of them including Harry, even though he was totally loved up with Ginny and hadn't eyes for any other female.

Thankfully no one else knew what was going on. If Ron did slap or hit me I just used my wand to fix my appearance, using some bruise remover cream that Fred and George sold in their shop. I was careful what I wore too but it was hard as we were now in the middle of summer and I wanted to run around in shorts and vest tops or sunbathe in the garden in a bikini top or wear pretty summer dresses and sandals.

On one very warm summer's day all of us were out in the burrow garden enjoying the lovely sunshine. Ginny and I were lying on towels on the grass watching the boys mess around in the lake. Of course I was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a black bikini top. Ginny was too. I decided to go inside and get everyone some ice cold drinks. It was only when I stepped into the kitchen that I realised I was being followed by Ron.

"Would you go and put some clothes on!" Ron demanded. "And cover up!"  
>"No I won't. In case you haven't noticed Ron it's about 30 degrees outside!" I answered pointing out the window.<br>"Well go and put on a bathing suit then!" Ron stated. "I don't like my brother's ogling you."  
>"I don't have a bathing suit. I had to borrow this bikini off Ginny." I informed Ron.<br>"Go and put on a t-shirt or something then!" Ron demanded.  
>"Ron I am not going to put a t-shirt on. It's far too warm!" I answered.<p>

What Ron did next shocked me more than any of the slaps I had received before. He picked up a cup of boiling water and threw it over me, burning me instantly. My skin stug as the boiling water seeped into my pores.

"I told you to go and cover up so you deserve this!" Ron snapped.  
>"You are pathetic Ron!" I shrieked.<br>"What did you just say?" Ron questioned.  
>"I said you are pathetic! We're over!" I stated. "I don't want to be with someone who tries to tell me what to do our gets a kick out of hurting me."<p>

Ron moved towards me and slapped me across the face as I had hit a raw nerve. This I was used too so it didn't bother me anymore.

"No you're pathetic Hermione! You think my brothers like you but they would never like someone as pathetic as you!" Ron seethed.  
>"So let me get this straight, you won't let me speak to your brothers because you assume I'm flirting with them when I'm clearly not. I'm not allowed to wear a bikini in summer because you think I'm teasing them. What next Ron? Will you stop me speaking to Ginny too or Harry?" I questioned, ignoring my burning skin from the boiling water. "Will you stop me from taking to your parents too?"<p>

This time Ron didn't slap me across the face, he punched me causing my nose to break and the blood to gush from it. I wasn't scared of him though and I could more than handle him. Hell I have handled a lot in my 18 years of life.

"Clean yourself up! He demanded then left the kitchen.

I quickly fixed my nose with 'episky' then cleaned up all the blood before attending to the burn that had spread across my chest and left arm. I rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me, stripped off my shorts and jumped into a cold shower which instantly eased the burning sensation. I stepped out and carefully dried myself down with a soft towel. I looked perfectly normal after casting a few more spells. No one would ever know what had happened. I was definitely thankful for the use of magic at that moment in time.

I went into my shared room with Ginny and pulled on a strappy vest top and ¾ length shorts then headed back outside again to join Ginny who was busy sunbathing. Ron was thankfully nowhere to be seen and neither was Harry.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.  
>"Oh they've gone to Shell Cottage to help Bill with something." Ginny answered.<br>'Thank goodness' I thought to myself as I stripped off my top, revealing my bikini top once again so I could catch some rays.  
>"What's going on between you and Ron?" Ginny wondered.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"Are you still going out? You two don't seem very close any more." Ginny answered.<br>"No I finished with him. I think we're better off being friends." I answered.  
>"I must admit Hermione, I think you two are better off being friends. You could do so much better than Ron." Ginny spoke.<p>

Now I was beginning to think the exact same. What did I do to deserve Ron's abuse and attitude? He had changed so much since the war ended and it wasn't for the best either. I did wonder if anyone else had noticed the changes in him. If they did, they were keeping quiet about it or Ron was a very good actor.

"He's changed Gin. He's just not the Ron I once thought I loved." I spoke quietly. "The war has really affected him."  
>"I'm glad I'm not the only one who has noticed that Ron's changed." Ginny replied.<br>"Who's changed?" A male voice asked.

I looked up to see a topless and dripping wet Fred towering over me. I don't know what came over me but Fred looked good. He was very toned with a dusting of ginger hair going from his belly button disappearing into his shorts.

"Ron! We were just saying we think he's changed after the war." Ginny answered.  
>"Yeah he's been acting like a right git since I got out of hospital. You don't think he's jealous of Mum fussing over Harry all the time?" Fred wondered.<br>"That's probably what it is. He's always been jealous of Harry hasn't he?" Ginny answered. "Even at school."  
>"Yeah he has. I don't think he likes playing second fiddle to the boy who lived." Fred spoke.<p>

George also joined in our conversation about Ron and all of us were in agreement that he had definitely changed.

"You don't think he's suffering from that post war depression I heard Mum talk about?" Ginny wondered.  
>"He could be Ginny but that doesn't explain his jealously." Hermione replied. "He shouldn't be taking it out on all his loved ones either."<p>

Ginny and George had gone inside to make us all some lunch as Molly and Arthur were at the Ministry of Magic. This left Fred and I on our own.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Fred asked. "You seem a little down lately."  
>"I'm alright Fred. I'm not sleeping very well. I'm still having nightmares about the war." I lied.<p>

Well I wasn't really lying as I still had some nightmares.

"I've been having nightmares too Mione, really bad ones. George has been too. He woke me up by screaming the other night. It really scared me." Fred admitted. "It sounded like he was being tortured."

I didn't speak for a few moments as I didn't really know what to say.

"I think the war has affected us all Fred and it'll take time for all of us to properly get over it, some longer than others." I spoke. "It seems to be effecting Ron more than the rest of us, including Harry."  
>"Are you and Ron still seeing each other?" Fred asked.<br>"Nope. I broke up with him. I think it's for the best." I answered looking down at my hands. "We're better being just friends."  
>"You deserve better Mione and I'm not just saying that. Ron has always acted like a git towards you and never fully appreciated you." Fred admitted.<br>"Thank you Fred. That's really kind of you to say that." I answered.  
>"That's what friends are for." Fred grinned pulling me into a hug. "And I owe you big time Mione. You saved my life."<br>"It's no problem at all Fred. It was the least I could do." I answered, feeling my face blush.

I let Fred hug me a lot longer than I probably should have. For some reason I felt safe in Fred's strong arms. Ron would never have been this kind and gentle towards me. Then again Ron was never an affectionate person. He wasn't one for cute kisses in the rain or walks around the burrow hand in hand. That was what I wanted in a relationship, not being told what I should be wearing, who I can and cannot talk too and being told what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Ron bellow, causing me to jump from Fred's arms.

I jumped to my feet as did Fred. Ron had his wand drawn and was pointing it at us, his face burning with anger.

"What's wrong Ron?" Fred asked in a calm tone.  
>"Thought you'd make a move on my girlfriend while I was away did you?" Ron questioned moving closer to us.<br>"I am not your girlfriend any more Ron. I broke up with you remember!" I reminded him.  
>"So you broke up with me so you could get with him did you?" Ron questioned, pointing his wand at Fred.<br>"No I didn't Ron. I did it because we're better off being friends." I answered.  
>"Ron don't be daft. Hermione and I are friends, that's it." Fred said.<br>"Don't lie to me! You've been flirting with each other since Fred got out of hospital." Ron spat. "Am I not good enough for you Hermione?"  
>"We haven't been flirting you git!" Fred answered. "Are we not allowed to have a laugh?"<p>

A jet of red light shot from Ron's wand, knocking Fred off his feet.  
>"What the bloody hell was that for?" Fred questioned rubbing his head.<p>

I kneeled down to see if Fred was alright but was hit with the worst pain I have ever felt in my life, worse than the time I was tortured by Bellatrix. It was as though every inch of my body was being burned. I rolled away from Fred, pulling my knees up to my chest and closing my eyes tight, hoping the pain would go away but it didn't.

"STOP IT!" I heard Fred shout. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Finally the burning stopped and the blackness faded. I felt sick.

"What the fuck did you do to her Ron?" Fred demanded to know.  
>"Just giving her what she deserved." Ron answered in the most evillest tone.<br>"What's going on?" Ginny questioned as she and George dashed outside.

Ron aparated with a crack.

"Ron, he hexed Hermione and has just disappeared." Fred explained.  
>"He did WHAT?" Ginny questioned. "Where did he go?"<br>"I've no idea Gin. I'm guessing Shell Cottage." Fred answered.

I was still lying face down in the grass. Every part of my body seemed to ache.

"Hermione love are you alright? Can you hear me?" Fred asked kneeling down beside me.  
>"I...I think so Fred. Is Ron gone?" I wondered.<br>"Yes he's gone." Fred replied then kindly helped me up.  
>"What happened Hermione?" George asked.<br>"Ron. He got really angry that I was sitting talking to Fred. He caught him hugging me then went mental." I replied.  
>"He stunned me and then hexed Hermione." Fred added. "Wait a second. Hermione he didn't just hex you did he?"<p>

I shook my head. I knew what Ron had done to me all too well. It brought back far too many painful memories. I began to sob uncontrollably as Fred held me in his arms.

"I...I think he crucioed me." I sobbed.  
>"He did WHAT?" George and Fred shouted at the same time.<br>"I think that's what he did." I sobbed. "It felt the same as...as last time."  
>"If I think for one minute he did that to you Mione, I'll ship him straight to Azkaban myself." Fred snapped.<p>

Ginny appeared with a massive crack.

"He's not at Shell Cottage though Harry is still there. He's coming straight here though." Ginny said.  
>"Hermione think's that Ron used Crucio on her." Fred stated.<br>"When I get my hands on that git he'll be getting more than one of my bat boegy hexes!" Ginny stated.  
>"And he hexed Fred too." George spoke.<br>"He got really jealous of Hermione and I sitting talking. That was all we were doing." Fred admitted.

Harry arrived seconds after Ginny and was shocked to the core to hear what Ron had done. Him and Ginny set off to see if they could find him while Fred kindly helped me into the living room while George made both of us some tea.

"I hope that Ginny and Harry find him!" Fred seethed as he began pacing the living room.  
>"He won't know what's hit him when Ginny gets his hands on him." George added.<br>"How dare he use the cruciatus curse on you after what happened in Malfoy Manor." Fred ranted.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Nightmare Continues

**Chapter 5 – The Nightmare Continues**.

Ron returned to the burrow later that night completely drunk. He wasn't able to walk in a straight line and was slurring his words. He denied that he had hexed Fred and I then threatened the both of us if we told Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ginny had failed to locate him so returned to the burrow.

"Did you crucio Hermione?" Ginny demanded to know, pointing her wand at Ron's head.  
>"No. Why on earth would I do that to Mione, my Mione. I love her don't I?" Ron laughed.<br>"I saw you do something to her Ron so don't try and deny it!" Fred snapped, drawing his own wand.  
>"I only hexed her. I would never crucio her." Ron replied.<br>"You shouldn't have hexed her for that matter! She's supposed to be your girlfriend Ron, you don't hurt the people you love!" Fred snapped.  
>"And why do you care so much about her?" Ron questioned.<br>"Because Hermione is a very good friend of mine." Fred answered. "And I happen to care about her a lot."  
>"Did you or did you not crucio Hermione?" Ginny questioned.<br>"No I didn't crucio her!" Ron answered.

Ginny cast a spell at Ron which caused him to instantly sober up.

"Maybe we should use some truth potion on you!" George stated.  
>"Why don't you believe me? I'm your bother for crying out loud!" Ron cried. "You believe her over me?"<br>"To be honest Ron, we don't know what to believe any more. You've been acting strange since after the battle. It's not normal!" Ginny spoke, saying what everyone else thought.  
>"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not constantly smiling Gin because in case you haven't noticed we've all been through a war and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park!" Ron snapped.<br>"Yeah we all have been through something horrible but it doesn't mean we take it out on everyone else." George replied.  
>"Yeah, I nearly died remember!" Fred added. "You don't see me moping around."<br>"Oh yes Fred we know you nearly died, Mum constantly reminds us everyday that we nearly lost you." Ron seethed.  
>"What has happened to you Ron?" I finally asked moving closer to him.<br>"I've just stopped letting people walk all over the top of me!" Ron answered. "I'm fed up always being second best and not being good enough!"  
>"Oh for crying out loud Ron, grow up and stop acting like a jealous idiot!" George snapped.<p>

Ron left the room and stormed up to the room he shared with Harry.

"What are we going to do with him?" George asked.  
>"We have to tell Mum and Dad." Ginny stated.<br>"We can't let this go on any longer. Someone is going to get seriously hurt." Fred spoke. "We need to get the truth out of him about what he did to Hermione."

I never said a word. For the first time in my life, I was actually scared of Ron. Yes he had used crucio on me but I didn't want to fully admit that, that was what he used on me.

We had decided to inform Molly and Arthur the following morning as they returned to the burrow quite late. Ginny and I headed up to our shared room to go to bed. Ginny cast a silencing spell around our room which signalled we were going to have a important conversation.

"Hermione has Ron ever hurt you before?" She asked me.  
>"Nope he hasn't. That was the first time." I lied. I couldn't let her know he'd hurt me before.<br>"Has he ever acted jealous like that towards you before?" She then asked.  
>"Not since we returned here." I again lied. "The last time was when we were on our hunt and he got the wrong end of the stick regarding Harry and I but he was wearing the horcrux necklace then."<br>"Look Hermione you done right breaking up with him, especially when he's acting the way he is." Ginny spoke.  
>"There's a part of me that thinks I should still be with him and help him through all of this but I can't do it any more Gin. We haven't even been acting like a couple since we got together." I admitted.<br>"You deserve to be treated like a princess Hermione and to be well looked after." Ginny said. "And I think I know just the person who could easily step into that role."  
>"Who?" I wondered.<br>"Fred. You and him seem to have gotten really close lately. I know he likes you a lot." Ginny answered.  
>"We're good friends though Gin, that's all. I really care about him too." I admitted.<br>"Look when you, Ron and Harry disappeared after Bill's wedding it wasn't Ron or Harry he was worried most about, it was you. I also overheard him confess to George that he likes you." Ginny spoke.  
>"Fred is a great guy Gin and has been ever so lovely towards me since after the battle." I admitted.<br>"Do you fancy him?" Ginny asked.  
>"He's a good looking guy and I did have a mini crush on him when I was about 14 but I've never really thought about him or George in that way if I'm being totally honest." I replied.<br>"Look Mione I'm going to be bluntly honest here but if you were to date any of my brothers I'd rather you date Fred or George than Ron. Heck I think even Percy would be better for you than Ron. I know for a fact either of the twins would look after you." Ginny stated.

That night I laid awake thinking about what Ginny and I had talked about, mainly about Fred. I did like Fred, I liked him a lot actually, but did I like him more than just a friend? I didn't get much sleep as I also thought about Ron had done to be earlier that day. It had brought back the horrible memories of when Bellatrix tortured me at Malfoy Manor.

The worst thing was that Ron knew how badly that attack had affected me. It had been him that saved me from her that evening. I'm still having nightmares about it.

Where was the kind and caring Ron that I knew back then? The Ron that risked his own life to safe me from that horrible woman. What had caused Ron to change so much and to turn into this horrible person? Fair enough Ron has always been a jealous person and would jump to the wrong conclusions at times but he was ten times worse now.


	7. Chapter 6 - Alone

_**Warning - This contains some quite harsh fighting/abuse.**_

**Chapter 6 – Alone****  
><span>**The following morning I woke to find that all the Weasley family were heading to Diagon Alley and taking Harry with them and wanted me to go too. I was desperate to go but annoyingly Ron had insisted that the two of us stay behind so we could 'sort things through'. I didn't want to be alone with him but I had no choice in the matter.

Molly thought it was wonderful that the two of us wanted some time alone. Ginny tried to talk Ron and Molly into letting her stay but both of them insisted that she go. Fred and George tried to talk Mum and Ron into letting me go with them. For once I had no say in what happened and I didn't like it.

"Ron and Hermione will be perfectly fine on their own. They obviously want some precious time alone." Molly spoke.

I could tell that Fred, George or Harry didn't want to leave either. Fred and George were going to see their shop for the first time since they went into hiding, both of them eager to get it opened again.  
>Before Ginny left she pulled me to the side.<p>

"If he tries to hurt you, stand up for yourself and don't let him." She spoke keeping her voice down. "Keep your wand with you."  
>"I will Gin. I've been through much worse." I answered. "I can handle Ron."<br>"I'll try and get back as soon as I can." Ginny said. "Do you want me to get you anything while we're away?"  
>"No I'm good thank you." I replied.<p>

I quickly ran up to the room I shared with Ginny and grabbed the muggle book; Oliver Twist I was currently reading and tucked my wand into the pocket of my jeans.

"We're away!" Molly called.

I took a deep breath, collected my thoughts then headed down the stairs. I kept telling myself that I was a strong independent woman and that I could handle Ron. I had handled far worse than him over the years. When I made it down stairs Ron was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink.

"Sit!" He demanded as I entered.  
>"I'm not some dog you can just boss around!" I informed him, taking none of his attitude, I deserved better than that.<p>

He moved towards me and pushed me down onto the chair with force that the chair rocked backwards on his back legs.

"I told you to sit!" He spat.  
>"Right I'm sitting!" I answered, keeping a tight grip on my wand.<br>"Good girl!" He said.  
>"What is going on Ron?" I asked him, keeping my voice calm.<br>"Drink this!" He demanded.  
>"What is it?" I questioned.<br>"I said just drink it! No need to ask questions." Ron answered.  
>"I'm not drinking it until you tell me what it is." I stated.<br>"Do you want me to force it down your throat?" Ron shouted, reaching for me.  
>"I'd like to see you try Ronald!" I retorted.<br>"Imperio!" Ron spoke, holding his wand at me.  
>"Expelliarmus!" I managed to say just in time to cause Ron's wand to fly out of his hand before he managed to imperio me.<p>

We had been taught in our fourth year how to fight the imperius curse but Harry was the only person who could fight it. At that moment in time I didn't think I was strong enough to fight it.

"Wow Ron, that's low even for you. First you crucio me then you try and use the imperious curse on me." I stated.  
>"I didn't crucio you, you lying bitch!" Ron snapped.<br>"Yes you did. I think I'd would know if someone was using it on me, after all I've been tortured with it before." I stated. "I think you're the one who's lying not me."

Ron made a lunge at me, grabbing me by the throat quite tightly. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. I tried to gab him with my wand which burned tiny little holes in his shirt.

"GET OF ME!" I Shouted, pushing with all my strenght.  
>"Not until you drink this!" He snapped, somehow managing to bring the glass up to my lips with his free hand.<p>

I closed my lips as tight as I could, refusing to open them, not even to speak to him. Ron wasn't giving up easily. I mustered all the strength I could and pushed him as hard as I could, he stumbled backwards into the table.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron questioned.  
>"Because you were hurting me! I asked you to stop and you wouldn't!" I stated.<br>"And I told you to drink this!" Ron snapped.  
>"And I told you straight that I wasn't drinking it until you tell me what it is." I stated back.<p>

I picked up my wand and went to wave it over the glass which had a clear, water like liquid in it. Ron made a lunge for my wand but I shot a spell at him which stopped him getting any closer to me. I could hear him shout various swear words at me but I had to check the drink to make sure it wasn't laced with something. If the liquid was safe, it would stay clear and if it wasn't, it would turn a light blue. After a few long seconds the liquid turned a light blue. I jumped off my chair and over to the sink, quickly empting the liquid down it then lifted the protego spell between Ron and I.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ron questioned.  
>"You laced it with something which could have been absolutely anything. There was no way I was drinking it." I answered, feeling disgusted.<br>"Yes a truth potion!" Ron stated.  
>"Do you expect me to believe that? You could have put poison or something dangerous in it. I don't trust you any more Ron!" I told him. "And if you are telling the truth then you obviously don't trust me."<p>

Ron lunged forward, grabbing me by the throat as if he was planning on strangling me. I think he forgot that I had not only my wand but his too. And unfortunately for him, I'm pretty good at spells.

"YOU F**KING BITCH! I'll kill you!" He seethed, pulling my hair.  
>"Get off me Ron!" I shouted, trying to push him away again.<p>

He didn't get off me however, just pushed me down onto the kitchen table, still holding my throat with one hand. I got smacked across the face not once but three times. I didn't care about the pain any more. I couldn't even bring my wand up to hex him because of how he was standing over me. He then tried to take my wand off me but my grip on it was too tight.

"Please get off me Ron, you're hurting me." I pleaded, fear evident in my shaking voice.  
>"What did you tell the others about me?" he questioned.<br>"What do you mean?" I stammered.  
>"You obviously told them something, so what did you tell them?" He asked.<br>"I didn't tell them anything Ron. They've seen for themselves how much you've changed, they aren't stupid!" I answered.  
>"I haven't f**king changed!" Ron snapped.<br>"Yes you have Ron! We all know you have, even Harry thinks so." I answered, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.  
>"If I've changed it's because of you! You're making me like this! All this flirting with my brothers and walking around half naked!" Ron snapped.<br>"Oh for crying out loud Ronald, grow up!" I shouted. "This is why I don't want to be with you any more."  
>"What have Fred and George got that I don't? Money? Good looks? A good personality? Good in bed?" Ron questioned his eyes laced with evilness.<br>"At least they know how to treat a girl." I muttered.  
>"What did you say?" Ron demanded to know.<br>"I said, at least they know how to treat a girl. They would never dream of treating one how you are currently treating me. They wouldn't even treat their friends like this." I answered.

Ron didn't slap me this time, he repeatedly punched me, re-breaking my nose and several teeth. All I could smell and taste was blood which made me gag.

"STOP! STOP!" I pleaded through the tears and the pain.

What happened next shocked me to the core, shocked me even more than the verbal abuse, the slaps and the punches. Ron raped me. I sobbed the whole time, begging and pleading for him to stop. I couldn't even muster the courage to use my wand but he took it off me and threw it on the floor.


	8. Chapter 7 - Aftermath

Thank you to those of you who are enjoying this story so far. Please remember that War changes people and Ron is suffering due to the effects of the war.

Chapter 7 – Aftermath

After Ron had finished the horrible deed, he demanded I go up stairs and clean myself up. I ran up the stairs in absolute agony, pain in every inch of my body, blood still pouring from my nose and mouth. I managed to grab my wand on my way out of the kitchen. How could Ron rape me? How could be stoop so low? What had I done to deserve that from the man I once thought I loved?

I felt weak, dirty and pathetic as I rushed straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sobbed hard as I looked at my bruised reflection in the mirror. I had a black eye and a bruise on my cheek. My nose was out of shape. I took my wand and cast some spells to repair my nose and teeth. The pain was unbearable.

I knew I probably should have gone to St Mungos but they would ask far too many questions. How could I explain my injuries to them? Thankfully my nose and teeth looked normal in no time. I applied some bruise cream to my eye and cheek and the bruises disappeared within minutes.

I slipped out of my jeans and blood stained t-shirt and into the shower which seemed to sooth my aching limbs. It didn't sooth the emotional damage that Ron had caused though and neither did the tears that I shed. I sat myself down in the shower cubical, bringing my knees up to my chest as I cried harder than ever before.

All I longed for was someone to love me and to bring me happiness, was that to much to ask? I had been through so much in my short 18 years and I think I deserved some happiness in my life. I wished my friends would hurry up and return from Diagon Alley so I wouldn't be alone with Ron anymore.

I was really scared of him now and would do everything in my power to make sure I would never be alone with him again. I stayed in the shower as I long as I could, until I heard voices outside which meant the others had returned. I turned off the water and dried myself down with a towel, checking my body for any signs of what Ron had did to me. I couldn't get rid of the pain unfortunately but I would take a tablet for that after I got dressed. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans, a plain red t-shirt and a Hogwarts hoodie then pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Hermione! Are you up there?" Ginny called.  
>"Yeah I'm just in our room." I shouted back.<br>"What ya doing?" She asked me.  
>"Just changing. I stupidly spilled my drink down me." I lied back.<p>

Ginny entered our room and locked the door behind her, casting a silencing spell around the room.

"Did Ron hurt you?" She asked.  
>"Nope he didn't. We just talked. I told him we were over." I lied but I don't think Ginny was fooled.<br>"Hermione, you'd tell me if he did?" Ginny asked.  
>"There's nothing to tell Gin." I answered.<br>"Look Hermione, I want to help you. Ron cannot keep treating you like dirt. It's not fair on you." Ginny spoke.  
>"I can handle Ron." I answered.<br>"Mum has finally noticed that he's been acting different. I overheard her talking to Dad about him. She's worried about him." Ginny said.  
>"What are they going to do?" I wondered.<br>"They are going to talk him into going to St Mungos to see a healer." Ginny answered.  
>"I do hope so Gin. I don't know how much more I can take of his attitude." I cried.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 - My Nightmare Continues

The parts in italics is Hermione's dream that she has.

Warning; Includes bad language.

Chapter 8 – My Nightmare Continues

Ron kept his distance from me the rest of the evening and I did everything in my power to stay away from him. He kept giving me these weird looks and watching my every move. Ginny refused to leave my side which I was glad. As it was raining outside we all stayed in the living room.

Fred and George disappeared to their room to work on some new product ideas for the shop. I sat doing what I do best, reading. It was my escape and my chance to forget all about what Ron had done. I couldn't forget though, I could feel his eyes burning into me. At 11pm, I finally decided to call it a night. I closed my book and left the living room with Ron following me.

"I hope you haven't told anyone about what happened between us!" He seethed, keeping his voice down.  
>"Don't worry your little secret is safe with me." I replied, folding my arms across my chest. "Although I should tell the whole world what you did to me."<br>"You dare tell anyone and I swear I'll do much worse." Ron snapped, his face so close to mine that I could feel his breath on my skin which made me shudder.

I pushed Ron away and stormed up the stairs, hearing a door slam. I went straight to my room and changed for bed then went to brush my teeth. On my way back from the bathroom I was met by Fred.

"Hey Mione. You alright?" He asked.  
>"I,...yes. I'm just tired that's all." I replied which was partly true.<br>"Try and get a good nights sleep love." Fred said, patting me on the shoulder.  
>"Thanks Fred. I really could do with some sleep." I answered.<p>

I wished Fred good night then disappeared into my room, my heart fluttering. Why was Fred making me feel like this all of a sudden? He was being ever so lovely towards me, the sort of attention I longed to have from Ron. Maybe Ginny was right when she said Fred would be better for me. He did seem to be a kind and caring young man. I slipped into bed, wrapping the covers around my shoulders and closed my tired eyes.

_I was back in Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix was torturing me with crucio but she wasn't alone. She was joined by a red haired guy that I knew very well._

_"Ron." I called out._

_But he wasn't there to save me, he was there to torture me too._

_"What do you want me to do to her now?" Bella asked in her cold voice.  
>"Whatever you want." Ron answered.<br>"RON!" I shouted. "Help me."  
>"HA! Why would I want to help a filthy little mudblood like you?" He laughed.<br>"I think I'll let you take over Ronald. You seem to know what you're doing." Bellatrix cackled._

_Ron kneeled down beside me his wand pointed at me._

_"Crucio." He shouted._

_I writhed on the ground in pain going in and out of conciousness._

_"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded but it was no use. Ron never stopped.  
>"You're very good at this." Bellatrix commented, her black eyes wide.<br>"You've really got to mean it." Ron spoke. "Harry told me that one."  
>"Silly little boy eh?" Bellatrix laughed.<br>"HARRY!" I shouted.  
>"I think I'll leave the two of you two it." Bellatrix spoke. "I'll be back later to have some more fun."<em>

_Ron removed his trousers and raped me. I pleaded with him to stop but this just encouraged him more.  
>^^^^End of dream^^^^<em>

_"RON STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I pleaded over and over again.  
>"HELP ME PLEASE!" I begged.<br>_"Hermione wake up." A small voice said._  
>"STOP IT RON!" I begged.<br>_"Hermione please wake up, you're scaring me." A female voice begged.  
>"What's going on?" A male voice asked.<br>"She's having a really bad nightmare." the female voice answered.  
>"Hermione wake up love. It's Fred." the male voice pleaded.<p>

I bolted upright on the bed, my body covered in sweat and my pyjamas stuck to my shaking body. I looked to my left to see Ginny, Fred and George all looking at me with worry etched on their faces.

"What...what...is ….going on?" I stammered, calming myself down.  
>"You were having a horrible nightmare." Ginny answered.<br>"We heard you screaming." Fred said.  
>"So we rushed straight here." George added.<br>"Don't worry Ron hasn't heard you." Ginny said.  
>"What happened Hermione?" George asked.<br>"That's if you want to talk about it love." Fred said.

Ginny did her usual of locking the door and casting a silencing spell.

"I don't want anyone overhearing." Ginny said.  
>"I don't want to wake up your parents." I said.<p>

I proceeded to explain my horrible nightmare to Fred, George and Ginny, trying my best to remember it all but it was painful. The nightmare was as clear in my head and so awfully real.

"Ron raped you?" Fred questioned.  
>"Yes he did." I answered.<br>"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?" Fred shouted, jumping off the bed.

I looked at Fred and realised what he had asked and I had practically told him that Ron had actually raped me.

"Fred please." I begged.  
>"Hermione, did Ron actually rape you in real life?" Ginny asked.<br>"Or was it just in your nightmare?" George asked.

I shot a look at Fred who's face was as red as his hair.

"Hermione if he did, we need to know the truth." Ginny said.  
>"He...he...yes...he...did." I sobbed.<br>"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Fred snapped, going straight to the door and unlocking it, George hot on his heels.  
>"Please don't go after him. He said he'd kill me." I cried.<br>"He raped you Hermione. Do you think we're going to sit back and let him get away with him, our brother or not." Ginny stated.


	10. The Truth About My Little Brother

This is from Fred's point of view.

Warning; Swearing and strong language.

Chapter 9 – The Truth about my little brother – Fred POV

I was heading back to my room from the bathroom when I heard Ron's voice.__

"I hope you haven't told anyone about what happened between us!" I heard Ron say.  
>"Don't worry your little secret is safe with me." Hermione replied. "Although I should tell the whole world what you did to me."<br>"You dare tell anyone and I swear I'll do much worse." Ron snapped back to her.

So Ron did do something to do earlier that day and he was begged her to keep quiet. I stormed into my room to tell George what I had overheard.

"What in Merlin?" George gasped when I told him.  
>"He's done something to her George." I said.<br>"Well if he did hurt her, she's doing a very good job at hiding it." George answered.  
>"Well Hermione is pretty good with the odd spell." I said.<br>"I wonder what he did to her but we'll never get the truth out of her." George said. "Unless we use some truth potion."  
>"Well we all know he used crucio on her that evening." I answered. "So goodness knows what else he is capable of."<br>"He has changed Freddie and it's worrying. He's not like our little brother anymore." George said sadly.  
>"I know Georgie and it's scaring me. We really need to do something before something bad happens." I answered. "Before he seriously hurts Hermione or one of us."<br>"Should we tell Mum and Dad?" George wondered.  
>"We probably should but Mum has already suggested taking him to St Mungos." I answered.<br>"Maybe we should take matters into our own hands." George suggested.  
>"And do what?" I asked.<br>"I honestly have no idea. We have to tred carefully because he's our brother." George answered.  
>"There's no point in questioning him because he'll just deny it all then he'll hurt Hermione because he'll think she told us. We could always play a few pranks on him but Mum will get annoyed at us for annoying Ron." I said.<br>"And when pranks are played in this house, we always get the blame for us, even if it wasn't us at all." George said.  
>"We could slip some truth potion into his morning tea or coffee." I suggested.<br>"Have we got any?" George asked.  
>"Mum or Dad might have some lying around somewhere. If not we could always brew some." I replied.<br>"Do you know how too?" Geoge asked. "Cos I haven't got a bloody clue and we can't exactly ask the brightest witch of our age to brew us one."  
>"We need to make a range of truth sweets or something for the shop. They'll be tricky to make but Hermione but give us a hand." I said.<p>

I was really enjoying my sleep, dreaming about our shop being up and running again and it bursting with excited customers when I was rudely awakened by high pitched screams.

"What in Merlin?" I questioned, sitting up in my bed.

You'd think we'd be used to hearing screaming during the night due to people having nightmares but I hadn't heard a scream like this before. This was one that cut through you like the coldest knife and caused every hair to stand on end. I hadn't heard one like it since the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, well before I was knocked out anyways. It didn't stop after it woke me up. It woke George up too.

"What in bloody hell is going on?" George asked sleepily.  
>"Shhhh." I begged George.<br>_"__STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" _We heard_.  
>"HARRY!" <em>a female voice shouted and it wasn't our little sister having naughty dreams about the chosen one._  
>"RON STOP PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" <em>the female voice was now pleading._  
>"HELP ME PLEASE!" <em>  
><em>"<em>_STOP IT RON!" _

George and I had heard enough.

"It's Hermione." I gasped.

The two of us left our room and raced down the hall to Ginny and Hermione's room. Hermione was lying in bed, writing around, getting tangled in the covers, her body covered in sweat as she cried out in pain. Ginny was by her side trying to wake her.

"Hermione wake up love. It's Fred." I pleaded.  
>"What...what...is ….going on?" Hermione stammered, calming herself down.<br>"You were having a horrible nightmare." Ginny answered.  
>"We heard you screaming." I said.<br>"So we rushed straight here." George added.  
>"Don't worry Ron hasn't heard you." Ginny said.<br>"What happened Hermione?" George asked.  
>"That's if you want to talk about it love." I said.<p>

Ginny moved from her position beside Hermione and cast a silencing spell on the room then locked the door. Hermione then proceeded to tell us all about the horrible nightmare she had just encountered.

"Ron raped you?" I questioned, not quite believing what I was hearing.

Ron had raped her in her nightmare so had he did it in real life too? The poor girl was in pieces. Fear was evident on her pale, tear stained face. I had never seen Hermione as vunerable as this and it really worried me.

"Yes he did." she answered.  
>"HE FUCKING RAPED YOU?" I shouted, jumping off the bed, anger filling every inch of my body.<p>

I wanted to find Ron and hex him then ship him straight of to Azkaban. Using crucio on Hermione was bad enough but raping her was far worse. Hermione looked at me through tear filled eyes, secretly begging me not to do anything rash.

"Fred please." she begged.  
>"Hermione, did Ron actually rape you in real life?" Ginny asked.<br>"Or was it just in your nightmare?" George asked.

Hermione shot another look at me and I wished I could read what was going through her mind. I wanted to reach out and help her, tell her that we were on her side and that everything would be ok, that we would look after her.

"Hermione if he did, we need to know the truth." Ginny said.  
>"He...he...yes...he...did." she sobbed.<br>"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" I snapped, going straight to the door and unlocking it, George hot on my heels.  
>"Please don't go after him. He said he'd kill me." Hermione cried.<br>"He raped you Hermione. Do you think we're going to sit back and let him get away with him, our brother or not." Ginny stated.

I dashed from the girl's room and stomped up the stairs to Ron and Harry's room. I didn't care who else I woke up in the process. I wanted to find Ron and hurt him, hurt him for what he did to Hermione. I stormed straight into Ron and Harry's room to find them both sleeping soundly. The smile on Ron's face made me sick. How could be smile about what he did? How could he even go to sleep at night knowing what he did, what he is? He disgusted me.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU BETTER WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" I shouted.  
>"You'll wake up the whole house." George said.<br>"At this moment in time I don't give a damn if I wake the whole neighbour hood." I snapped.  
>"What's going on?" Ron asked, wakening up and rubbing his eyes.<br>"Please don't be doing this now." I heard Hermione plead behind us.  
>"What's happening?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses.<br>"You tell me Ron!" I snapped pointing my wand directly at Ron.  
>"What the hell?" Ron gasped.<br>"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE!" I shouted.  
>"I didn't do anything to Hermione." Ron answered.<br>"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I snapped.  
>"What did she tell you?" Ron seethed.<br>"She didn't have to tell us anything Ronald!" Ginny snapped, peering around me.

Mum, Dad and Percy also appeared in their night clothes to see what the noise was about. Hermione had collapsed by the nearest wall and was sobbing to herself, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"What is going on?" Mum asked, looking at the scene.  
>"You better ask Ron!" I snapped.<br>"Ron?" Mum asked.  
>"I have no idea what Fred's talking about." Ron answered, trying to look all innocent.<br>"Hermione love, what is going on?" Mum asked, kneeling down beside the sobbing Hermione.  
>"Why don't you tell us all what you did to Hermione!" I questioned moving closer to Ron.<p>

Harry jumped out of bed and rushed to Hermione while Ginny, George and I rounded on Ron with our wands pointed at him.

"I didn't do anything to the lying little bitch." Ron seethed.  
>"Ronald Weasley, how very dare you call Hermione that." Mum shrieked. "Or use that language, you too Fred, there's no need to swear."<br>"Ronald here raped Hermione, Mum." Ginny blurted out, not beating about the bush.  
>"Ron would never do such a thing." Mum gasped.<br>"Oh would he not? The same son of yours that also used the cruciatus curse on Hermione just because I was comforting her." I stated.  
>"Ronald, you didn't?" Mum gasped, tears forming in her own eyes.<br>"Of course I didn't!" Ron lied. "Why would I hurt Hermione?"  
>"You're a liar Ron!" I snapped. "I was with Hermione when he did it."<br>"Hermione is this true?" Mum asked but Hermione just continued to sob.  
>"She was having a horrible nightmare Mum, shouting for help and telling Ron to stop hurting her." Ginny stated. "Then she told us Ron raped her."<br>"Hermione love, is this true?" Molly asked again. "It was probably just a horrible dream."  
>"Hermione you've got to tell the truth." I urged but without pushing her.<p>

Hermione looked up at Mum, Harry and Ginny through her watery eyes and nodded her head.

"LIAR!" Ron shouted going for his own wand but I quickly disarmed him then cast a full body bind curse on him.  
>"Oh my goodness." Mum cried.<br>"Please tell me he didn't rape you Hermione?" Percy asked.

Hermione just nodded her head again, too scared to speak to any of us. Mum broke down in tears as she tried to take in what Ron had done. My blood was boiling. George was much calmer than me but then he always was.


	11. Chapter 10 - Hermione's Memory

This is from Hermione's POV

Chapter 10 – Hermione's Memory – Hermione POV  
>I couldn't believe my secret was out and I had no control over it. I had admitted that Ron had raped me while trying to explain my horrible nightmare to Ginny, Fred and George. Maybe I did it on purpose to secretly tell them the truth. I didn't expect Fred to react the way he did and I hadn't the energy to stop him from going after Ron.<p>

Actually I wanted him to go after Ron. I wanted him to hurt Ron in the same way Ron had hurt me. I found the power in my legs and managed to follow Fred and George up to Ron's room where they confronted Ron who obviously lied about the whole thing, calling me the liar. I was no liar and I was not going to be accused of being one. I was brought up to be a truthful person. I collapsed to the ground and began to sob.

Molly, Arthur and Percy were wakened in all the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Fred was not backing down easily and Ron continued to lie through his teeth. Molly kept asked me if what Fred was saying was true and at first I couldn't bring myself to admit the truth but in the end I did. What was the point in lying to everyone and lying to myself? Molly let out a sob and it broke my heart. Molly and Ginny helped me back down to my room while Arthur, Fred and George dealt with Ron.

"Hermione dear did Ron really rape you?" Molly asked as tears fell from her own eyes.

I took my wand and held it too my head, removing the memory of what happened earlier that day. Ginny got me a phial to put it in.

"Take this Molly and watch it. It won't be easy to watch but it's exactly what Ron has been doing to me." I sniffed, handing it to Molly. "And yes, he did rape me, earlier on today while you were all at Diagon Alley."

Molly let out the most heart wrenching sob.

"I am so sorry Hermione." She cried pulling me into a hug.  
>"I am sorry Molly." I cried.<p>

Ginny, who was never a huge crier, had tears in her own eyes.

"What are we going to do Mum?" She asked.  
>"In the morning we'll take Hermione to St Mungos to get checked out. We also need to deal with Ron." Molly answered. "I will get Arthur to take him to Shell Cottage now for the rest of the night and stay there with him."<br>"You won't send him to Azkaban?" I shrieked.  
>"No I won't but he does need to realise what he was done to you, is wrong." Molly answered.<br>"I'm really scared, Molly." I confessed, my whole body shaking.  
>"I will do everything I can Hermione but for now, I suggest you try and get some sleep. I will get you a dreamless sleeping potion for tonight." Molly spoke.<br>"You do believe me, don't you?" I asked.  
>"Yes Hermione I do believe you although a Mother should believe her own son but I do know that you would not lie to me." Molly answered.<br>****

Molly left Ginny and I and headed down to the kitchen to get me a dreamless sleeping potion. Arthur was already there with Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Percy. Fred and George were still pointing their wands at Ron, waiting for a chance to hex him.  
>"I think Ron should be taken to Shell Cottage for the rest of the night. Arthur I think you should go with him." Molly spoke.<br>"He should be taken straight to the Ministry!" Fred stated.  
>"It's far too late for that Fred." Molly answered.<br>"I don't care where you take Ron, as long as it's out of this house!" Fred snapped.  
>"This is my house to you know!" Ron snapped back.<br>"Well if he won't go, then I will!" Fred stated.  
>"Me too and we'll take Hermione with us." George added.<br>"I think it's best if I take Ron for tonight until we decide what is going to happen." Arthur spoke.  
>"I can't believe my own family are believing her over me." Ron complained.<br>"Hermione isn't the lying type!" Fred retorted.  
>"And I suppose you know her better than I do?" Ron questioned. "Why have you become so interested in Hermione all of a sudden?"<br>"I've always liked Hermione and not that I should have to explain myself to you!" Fred answered back.  
>"Boys please." Molly begged, wishing they would stop arguing.<br>"I'll take Ron to Shell Cottage now." Arthur spoke.  
>Arthur led Ron out into the garden then they apparated straight to Shell Cottage.<br>"Fred, could you take this potion up to Hermione please?" Molly asked.  
>Fred did as he was asked, being followed by George.<br>"Percy what are we going to do?" Molly asked.  
>"I have no idea Mother. Are you sure that Hermione is telling the truth?" Percy asked.<br>"Why would she lie about something like this? Hermione wouldn't lie." Molly answered.  
>Molly brought out a old looking stone bowl from the cupboard.<br>"She gave me her memories to look at. I think we'll find out the truth once and for all." Molly spoke.  
>Molly and Percy stood over the pensieve and poured Hermione's memory into the bowl. It swirled and swirled around.<br>"Are you ready?" Molly asked.  
>"Do you want me to see?" Percy asked.<br>"I don't think I can do this on my own." Molly answered.  
>Molly and Percy placed their face in the pensieve and delved straight into Hermione's painful memories of the pain Ron put her through. From the first time he slapped her, right through to him raping her. Molly and Percy could not believe what they were seeing and Molly could not hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. She could not believe that her son, one of her children would be capable of doing such horrible things. Percy too was stood rigid in shock as he watched the horrible events unfold. He wanted to reach out and help Hermione but he couldn't at that moment in time.<p>

"The poor girl." Molly sobbed as she returned back to the real world.  
>"Had you any idea?" Percy asked.<br>"No I had no idea this all was happening." Molly cried. "How could Ron do such horrible things to such an amazing girl?"  
>"I have no idea Mother. I wish I had the answers but I don't." Percy replied, trying to comfort his mother.<br>"Maybe it's the effects of the war." Molly cried.  
>"It could be Mum. Ron has been through a horrible ordeal." Percy replied.<br>"But they all have Percy and they all seem to be doing fine." Molly said. "Especially Harry."


	12. Chapter 11 - Friends

Dear Bane - How exactly am I murdering the Harry Potter books? I write fan fiction, if you don't like it then why the hell are you on a fan fiction website? If you haven't got anything constructive to say then don't bother commenting on my stories.

I am seriously considering deleting this story because I am fed up to the back teeth with the pathetic, immature, nasty comments I am getting on it. If you don't like this story that is perfectly fine but don't send me abuse because of how I'm written it or how I've written the characters. If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as!

Anyway thank you to everyone who has sent me constructive critism and lovely reviews. I hope you alll continue to support this story.

Chapter 11 - Friends - Hermione POV

Fred and George entered the room where I was trying in vain to get back to sleep. I didn't want to get back to sleep as I knew I would be tortured with horrible nightmares once again, even with the potion Molly had given me. I didn't know what was worse; reality or dreams. Harry was in our room too, refusing to leave Ginny and I. He'd placed an airbed on the floor.

"I want to stay with you girls and make sure you are both alright." Harry stated.

Harry was forever looking out for his friends although opted to believe me over Ron which no doubt wouldn't go down too well with Ron.

"Mum gave me this potion to give to you." Fred stated, setting the glass down on the beside cabinet.  
>"Thank you Fred." I replied.<br>"How are you feeling?" He asked me, sitting down on the bed beside me.  
>"Numb, weak, upset and guilty." I trailed off. "I honestly don't know how I'm feeling."<br>"Look Hermione, do not be feeling guilty. Ron has been horrible to you recently and you don't have to keep it all bottled up." Fred said.  
>"I was scared Fred, scared that Ron would hurt me even more." I cried. "He threatened me that if I told anyone he'd hurt me and he's even threatened to kill me. I thought I could handle him."<br>"I overheard him to you earlier before you came up to bed." Fred confessed.  
>"You did?" I asked him.<br>"I did and it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do so I told George." Fred admitted.  
>"We tried to decide what to do about him but we didn't know ourselves." George added.<br>"We wanted to tell Mum and Dad or take matters into our own hands." Fred said. "We even thought about slipping a truth potion into his tea."  
>"But we didn't know if we had any in the house and neither of us know how to make one." George added.<br>"You don't have to worry about telling Mum and Dad now." Ginny said.  
>"I'm so scared about what will happen now." I cried into Fred's strong arms.<br>"We're all here for you Hermione." Fred said and Ginny, George and Harry agreed with him.

"What about Ron?" I asked through the tears.  
>"Don't be worrying about him right now." Fred answered.<br>"None of us will let that git of a brother of ours hurt you again." George said.  
>"Do you think we could all stay together tonight?" Ginny wondered. "I fancy a bit of a sleepover."<br>"Do you think it'll be ok with Mum though?" Fred wondered.  
>"She'll be fine with it. She'll see it as us wanting to look after Hermione." Ginny answered.<p>

Ginny's room was just about big enough for two of us, let alone five of us but we somehow managed to squish in with Fred and George placing air matresses on the floor.

"I think we should maybe go and stay with Sirius for a few days at Grimmauld Place." Harry spoke.  
>"Who?" Ginny wondered.<br>"Hermione and I." Harry answered. "And you of course, if you wanted to come."  
>"What about us?" Fred and George asked at the same time.<br>"And you two of course." Harry smiled.  
>"As long as I am as far away from Ron, I don't care where I'd go." I said.<br>"We'd take you to our flat if it was ready again to live in but it's not." Fred said, sadly.  
>"When will it be ready?" Ginny wondered.<br>"We were going to go tomorrow and clean it up now that we know Diagon Alley is safe but we might wait for a few more days." Fred answered.  
>"I can give you both a helping hand if you want." I offered. "It'll take my mind off Ron."<br>"We better wait and see what is happening tomorrow before we make any plans." Ginny said.  
>"I think we all try and get some sleep." Harry said as a yawn escaped his mouth.<br>"Try and get some sleep Hermione. We're all right here." Fred spoke, placing a small kiss on my forehead.  
>"Thank you." I said to my friends, feeling grateful for their support.<p>

Fred left to go into his make shift bed and I felt sad that he wasn't beside me anymore. Fred was so kind and gentle and I felt safe with him around. I took the potion he had brought up for me then tried in vain to get to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Following Morning

_Thank you to Guest, Cares 1970 and Miss' Phelps for your lovely comments. I really do appreciate your support on this story and hope you'll continue to read and enjoy it. It's people like you all that keep me writing this story._

_Unlike "Goose" and your "You can't write a story that isn't non canon nonsense" As this is my story I will write my characters how I want! In my opinion fan fictions aren't meant to be about following canon and the sooner people realise this the better! Not only were you rude about my story but you were rude about my readers too, the readers who are actually enjoying this story. It is idiots like you who make me want to delete this story but you know what, I'm not going to stop just because you can't hack that there's writers out there who like thinking outside the box and write non canon stories. Changing canon is not a crime and I'd hate to break it to you and anyone else who has the same narrow minded opinion as you, but the majority of fan fictions out there do not follow canon. Also changing a character's trait is not a crime either, it's exploring a different side of a character that we would never got the chance to see in the book/movies. _

_I've honestly had enough bullshit about this story to last me a lifetime. I shouldn't let idiots annoy me but they do. It's the shitty, rude, unessecary comments that stick in my head and yes they seriously piss me off. I am oh so sorry that I tried to do something different and I'm sorry that I tried to explore a different side to Ron that we wouldn't get to see in the books. (I don't doubt for one moment that the war would have messed him up in the beginning. Look at how wearing the horcrux affected him)_

_Anyone enough of my ranting and lets get back to the story!_

Chapter 12 – The Following Morning – No One Pov

Molly had gathered everyone in the kitchen to dicuss the drama that had unfolded in the early hours of the morning, regarding Hermione and Ron. Hermione was still very shaken but had managed to get some sleep. Fred, George, Ginny, Percy and Harry were all fuming about the revelations that Ron had been abusing Hermione right under their noses.

Molly quickly dished out breakfast to everyone then sat herself down at the table with a steaming mug of coffee. Arthur was still at Shell Cottage where he had taken Ron and stayed with him. No one had heard from either of them.

"What is going to happen Mother?" Percy asked breaking the horrible silence.

The only noises in the kitchen was the frying pan washing itself, the scraping of cutlery on the plates and the screeching coming from the gnomes fighting in the garden.

"I think I should take Hermione to St Mungos to get checked out to make sure she's not seriously hurt." Molly spoke.  
>"Honestly Molly, I'm fine." Hermione answered nervously.<br>"Hermine dear, it's best that you do, just to be on the safe side." Molly spoke and Hermione agreed knowing what Molly meant.  
>"What about Ron?" Fred asked through gritted teeth.<br>"I don't want him to get into trouble." Hermione squeaked but everyone heard what she had said.  
>"Hermione he has been hurting you and he raped you. If we don't do anything about it, he could do it to you again." Ginny stated. "And maybe even worse now that we all know."<p>

Hermione shuddered at that thought, Ron's threatning words still ringing in her ears.  
>She had to do what she always did, and do the right thing, the sensible thing.<p>

"I think it wouldn't do him any harm to also get checked out at St Mungos. There's something obviously wrong with him." Molly spoke. "And you three will not be taking matters into your own hands."

Ginny had a face like thunder. She wanted to hex Ron into the middle of next week for what he did to Hermione. Fred and George too wanted to deal with Ron in their own and no doubt would get some sort of revenge on him. Harry however felt lost in all of this mess. Hermione and Ron were his two best friends and again he was piggy in the middle. This time however, he knew who was in the wrong so opted to stick by Hermione over Ron as he knew he couldn't justify and stand by Ron when he did something so horrible.

"Are you going to take him to the Ministry?" Ginny asked.  
>"They've got enough on their plate at the moment, Ginny. They are constantly bringing people in for questioning and trying to clean up the mess that you-know-who and his followers made." Molly answered.<br>"Yes it's awful in there at the moment. Loads of witches' and wizard's profiles have been destroyed and Kingsley is trying to hunt down the secret hidden copies of them all. We've got so much to do." Percy spoke, pushing his glasses further up his nose.  
>"I don't want Ron to be put in Azkaban, even he doesn't deserve to be put in that horrible place." Hermione said, shuddering at the thought of Ron's soul being sucked out by the dementors. "I do think Molly should take him to St Mungos though."<br>"As long as you are sure, Hermione dear." Molly answered. "After all it has to be your decision."  
>"I'm very sure. I think he might possibly have PTSD." Hermione stated. "I read about it in one of my muggle medical books."<br>"What is it dear?" Molly asked.  
>"Is is called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It affects people who have been through a traumatic event, such as the death of a loved one or a war." Hermione explained to the confused Weasleys.<br>"Oh yes. I think I have heard about that before." Molly answered. "Do you have the medical book?"  
>"Yes. I'll just go and get it." Hermione answered, jumping from the table and rushing up the stairs to get it.<br>"She'd be quicker apparating." George giggled but Molly shot him a look.

Hermione returned seconds later with the book in her hands which she handed to Molly. She already had the right page bookmarked. Molly quickly scanned the page, her eyes moving fast across the page.

"Oh yes. It does sound exactly like what Ron is experiencing. Of course I am no expert." Molly spoke.  
>"Then I think the best place for Ron to go is St Mungos." Percy said. "No doubt they will be dealing with a lot of that at the moment."<br>"Now, are any of you feeling the same way?" Molly asked, looking around the group. "Because if you are, I think it would be best for you to come along to St Mungos too."

No one said a word.

"Right Hermione. I think we should go soon, get it over and done with." Molly spoke.  
>"Can I come too Mum?" Ginny asked.<br>"Yes you may. What are you boys doing?" Molly asked Fred and George.  
>"We were going to go and see the shop." Fred answered. "We thought Hermione, Harry and Ginny could come too after St Mungos."<br>"Right you are. Ginny and Harry can come with Hermione and I and you two can go to the shop." Molly said.

Sorry for the large rant at the start but I just had to get some stuff off my chest.

Do you think that Ron could be suffering from PTSD?


	14. Chapter 13 - St Mungos

_Note: If you're going to complain or send me abuse about me changing Ron's character then __**don't bother**__. I'm not interested in your narrow mindedness nor your "you've got to stick to canon" nonsense. If you don't like what I write then bugger off and read something else._

_*****  
>Thank you again to all the lovely comments and reviews I have also been getting. I'm sorry that you've also have had to put up with my ranting about people who clearly have nothing better to do that send us writers abuse on what we write.<em>

Chapter 13 – St Mungos.  
>Hermione's stomach was filled with dread and she felt kind of sick. She was not looking forward to going to St Mungos at all. What would they think of her? She remembed reading a muggle book where a woman had been raped by her husband but she got all the blame for it. Would Hermione get blamed for Ron's actions? Would she be made out to be some sort of slut?<p>

Hermione jumped off the bed and dashed straight into the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. Ginny rushed to her aid, holding her hair back from her face and rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Oh Hermione." She squeaked.  
>"I'm so scared, Gin." Hermione cried, sitting down on the bathroom floor while Ginny got her a glass of water.<br>"I don't blame you Hermione. I would be too." Ginny answered. "But you'll get through this. We're all here for you."  
>"I feel so bad though because Ron is your brother and I don't want to break up your." Hermione cried.<br>"You won't break our family up, Hermione. Just because Ron is my brother doesn't mean we can justify what he did to you. He did wrong and he has to deal with that." Ginny answered.  
>"But what if they blame me for what he did to me?" Hermione cried. "I've seen it happen before where woman get all the blame for their husbands or boyfriends, hurting them."<br>"They won't blame you Hermione. Well they better not or they'll have me to deal with." Ginny stated.  
>"Are you two ladies ready?" Harry asked from the other side of the bathroom door.<br>"Yes we're coming now." Ginny answered. "Are you alright to go?"  
>"Yes I'll be fine." Hermione mumbled, cleaning herself up with a face cloth.<p>

Hermione and Ginny left the bathroom and met Molly and Harry in the living room. Fred and George were waiting too.

"Good luck, Hermione and just be honest about what happened." George spoke, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Yeah, good luck Hermione love. We're all here for you." Fred added, hugging her also.<p>

For some reason she held onto Fred a little longer than she should have. She felt warm and safe in his strong arms, wishing he could come with her and hold her hand.

"Thank you." Hermione squeaked, pulling out of Fred's embrace.  
>"We'll come to the shop afterwards and we can go and get lunch." Ginny stated.<br>"Sounds good to me." Fred grinned.

Fred and George left first then Molly, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. They apparated straight to the side street beside the shop window which was the entrance of St Mungos. After checking that the coast was completely clear from muggles, they stepped into the shop window and arrived in the reception area of the hospital. Molly led the three of them over to the reception desk where one healer was sorting through a mass of paper work.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The ginger haired witch asked.  
>"Yes, I was wondering if we could see someone about getting a check up." Molly answered.<p>

She really didn't want to give all the details there and then.

"And what sort of check up is it dear?" The healer asked.  
>"It's quite a personal one. I don't want to discuss all the details here." Molly answered.<br>"If you could just fill in this form for me please." The healer asked, handing Molly the page and a quill.  
>"Hermione you better fill this in." Molly spoke.<p>

Hermione sheepishly took the paper and quil from Molly and began filling in the questions. She handed it back to the healer.

"Oh! You're Hermione Granger, one of the famous golden trio." The healer chirped.  
>"I...I...yes." Hermione stuttered back.<br>"Hermione does not wish to have any un-nessecary attention." Molly stated. "Nor does she wish to have the whole world know her business."  
>"Yes, yes all patients files are completely confidential of course." The healer said, taken back by Molly's attitude but the last thing any of them wanted was to make front page news with a rape story.<br>"I would like to hope so." Molly stated.  
>"If you all would like to take a seat in the waiting room, someone will be with you shortly." The healer spoke.<p>

Molly led Harry, Hermione and Ginny off to the waiting room.

"Why do people have to stare? Don't they know it's rude?" Ginny seethed under her breath.  
>"I don't like this at all." Hermione squeaked.<p>

As they walked to the waiting room, people gasped and gawped at the group at the sight of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two of the famous golden trio. After a long five minutes, Hermione's name was called out and a healer came to greet her.

"Come this way Miss Granger." The healer called.

Hermione followed the healer, called Joanne into a small room which had a bed, desk and a couple of chairs.

"How can I help you?" Joanne asked.  
>"Before we start, can we make perfectly sure that whatever is said in this room, stays in his room and will not make the front page of The Daily Prophet?" Molly asked.<br>"I can reassure you madame that whatever is said in this room, will stay in this room." Joanne answered.  
>"I do not wish for my family to be front page news and for everyone to know our business." Molly stated, locking the door and making sure there were no evesdroppers outside.<br>"So Miss Granger what is the problem?" Joanne asked.  
>"Now be honest Hermione dear." Molly urged.<br>"My...my...ex boyfriend was hurting me." Hermione blurted out. "And yesterday he, raped me."  
>"When you say, he was hurting you, what do you mean?" The healer asked.<br>"He would slap me across the face, punch me, he scaulded me with hot water and then he raped me against my will." Hermione confessed.

Molly rummaged in her bag and produced a small phial which had a white swirling liquid in it. It was Hermione's memory that she had given her.

"I would fix everything myself, clear up the bruises, mend the breaks." Hermione confessed as she told the healer everything.

She never once mentioned Ron's name though.

"When he raped you, was he drunk? Did you consent to it?" Hermione was then asked.  
>"No he was not drunk and no I didn't consent to it. We had only started going out you see and I was not ready to make that step with him. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't, he wouldn't listen to me." Hermione cried as she replayed the horrible terrors once again.<br>"Here is the memory that Hermione gave me yesterday." Molly spoke, handing the phial to the healer.  
>"That's if you want the healer to see it?" Molly asked Hermione but she shook her head.<br>"No not yet." Hermione sniffed.

Hermione continued to tell all about her horrible ordeal as the healer wrote down everything she told her. For Ginny, Harry and Molly, it was hard to listen too and Molly had begun crying. Harry was shaking his head in disbelief while Ginny looked ready to kill Ron.

"I will have to carry out some examinations to check that all of your injuries have healed up properly. Is it ok if I do these on you?" The healer asked.  
>"Yes it's alright." Hermione answered, composing herself.<br>"I will have to ask the others to step out of the room." The healer spoke.  
>"Can Ginny stay? I could really do with her support?" Hermione asked.<br>"Yes that is perfectly ok." The healer replied.

Molly and Harry left the room so that Hermione could change into a hospital gown. The healer then began with checking to make sure Hermione had no broken bones and that the ones Hermione had mended herself, had been mended properly.

"All of your bones seem to be perfectly fine." The healer commented.

She then began the more intimate checks on Hermione, waving her wand and muttering incantations.

"Did your attacker use protection yesterday?" The healer asked.  
>"I...I don't think so...I can't remember." Hermione cried. "It all happened so fast."<br>"These tests will check to make sure there's nothing wrong." The Healer spoke.  
>"I won't get pregnant, will I?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking like mad.<p>

She knew all about the birds and the bees and there was no way she was ready to mother a child, especially in the circumstances. She was only 18, far too young to be a Mother in her eyes. Hermione had a life plan; she'd finish her education at Hogwarts then get herself a decently paid job then she'd hopefully find the man she wished to settle down with and then she'd think about having a child after marrying said man.

"The good news is that there doesn't seem to be any damage done to you, Miss Granger. However I will have to give you a special potion to take for a week to ensure that you don't fall pregnant." The Healer explained.  
>"Thank you." Hermione squeaked.<br>"Now I don't want to intrude, but are you going to report your boyfriend for what he did?" the healer then asked.  
>"I don't want him to get into trouble. He's going through a very tough time at the moment." Hermione answered.<br>"At the end of the day, the decision is entirely yours and yours only. Have you thought about your options?" The healer then asked.  
>"I do know that I can report him to the Ministry and he can be taken in for questioning and that he could end up in Azkaban but I don't want him to go to Azkaban." Hermione answered.<p>

One on hand, Hermione wanted to keep Ron from going to Azkaban but on the other she wanted him to be punished for what he did to her. She knew he needed professional help and that he would eventually show remorse for what he did to her.

Another reason for her not wanting to get Ron into trouble was because she didn't want the Weasley family hating her, nor did she want to break up their strong family unit. When all the tests had been carried out, Hermione dressed and joined Harry and Molly in the waiting room. She then went to collect her potions at the reception desk. However there she was rudely approached by a Daily Prophet reporter who was worse than Rita Skeeter.

"Can you tell us why you are here Miss Granger?" The man asked.  
>"No I do not wish to talk to you about my business, now please can you leave me alone!" Hermione snapped.<br>"Are you and Ron Weasley having problems? Are you pregnant?" The reporter continued to ask.  
>"It is none of your buisness!" Ginny snapped. "Leave us alone before I hex you and I'm pretty good at hexes!"<br>"I suggest you and your nosey reporters leave my family alone." Molly warned.

The four left the hospital as quick as they could, leaving the reporter behind them.

"I'm going on to see Ron at Shell Cottage. I'll meet you at the boy's shop later." Molly said then apparated with a pop.

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and Harry and apparated with a pop to Diagon Alley.


	15. Chapter 14 - Ron

Chapter 14 – Ron

Ron had been taken straight to Shell Cottage by his father in the early hours of the morning. Bill and Fleur were already aware of them coming as Arthur had sent them a patronus. Both were waiting for Arthur and Ron, dressed in their nightware.

"What is going on?" Bill asked, holding a candle.  
>"As sometheng appened?" Fleur asked.<br>"Ron here has been hurting Hermione." Arthur answered. "I had to bring him here before one of the others killed him."  
>"I haven't done anything wrong! Hermione is lying." Ron snapped.<br>"Ron I think it's best that you keep quiet." Arthur warned.  
>"Take him on up to the spare room." Bill spoke. "I'd take his wand off him too."<p>

Arthur took Ron's wand from him then marched him up to one of the spare bedrooms in the small but cosy cottage. Bill followed the two of them up.

"You better not think about escaping Ron. You're here for your own good." Arthur stated.  
>"I think we should place an anti-apparation charm around the cottage." Bill stated then cast the charm.<p>

Arthur and Bill took every precaution to ensure that Ron would not leave the room or the cottage, even locking his bedroom door. Arthur then informed Bill and Fleur about what all had happened. Fleur wasn't too impressed that Ron was under her roof but there was no where else.

"What are you going to do?" Bill asked.  
>"I have no idea son. It'll have to be up to Hermione." Arthur asked.<br>"Did he actually rape her?" Bill then asked.  
>"Yes he did. Hermione would not lie about something as serious as this." Arthur answered. "What do you think we should do?"<br>"Well I definitely think he should be kept away from Hermione for the time being." Bill answered. "He can stay here."

Fleur was not best pleased at Bill stating that Ron could stay with them.

"I think Ginny, Fred and George are all on the war path so it would be good to keep him away from the them too." Arthur said.  
>"I can't believe he would do something like this, Dad and especially not to Hermione of all people. I thought he loved her." Bill said.<br>"I thought that too. He hasn't been himself since the war ended. I think it's effecting him badly." Arthur said. "Even Harry hasn't been this bad. Actually Harry has been perfectly normal considering."  
>"Then he needs to get help, professional help." Bill answered. "I think we should go and get some sleep, it's late."<p>

Arthur left the kitchen and went back to the room where Ron was staying. Arthur insisted on staying with Ron just to keep a close eye on him. Ron was sat on one of the single beds, staring into space.

"Ron." Arthur spoke. "Why did you do it?"  
>"I didn't do anything, Dad." Ron answered.<br>"Hermione is not a liar." Arthur stated.  
>"You don't know the real Hermione. She's changed." Ron stated.<br>"You've changed, Ron, not Hermione." Arthur said.  
>"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not jumping for joy right now but incase you haven't noticed we've just been through a massive war." Ron snapped, jumping to his feet.<br>"We all have been through it son. This is the second time your mother and I have been through it but that doesn't give anyone the right to hurt their friends." Arthur said. "And it doesn't excuse what you did to Hermione."  
>"I didn't hurt her." Ron stated, getting angry.<br>"Well as I always say, the truth will come out in the end." Arthur said. "Try and get some sleep."

Sleep was the last thing on Ron's mind though.

****  
>Molly arrived at Shell Cottage straight after taking Hermione to St Mungos. She was glad that the young girl was fine, despite all that had happened to her. Well fine as it that she wasn't seriously injured. She walked tot he door to greet Fleur.<p>

"Are they still here?" Molly asked.  
>"Yesh they are." Fleur answered, ushering Molly inside.<p>

Arthur and Bill were sat at the kitchen table talking about the Ministry. Arthur had informed the Ministry that he wouldn't be in until later than evening due to some family issues.

"How did it go, Molly?" Arthur asked.  
>"It went as well as it could go. Hermione is still in a state of shock but there's no serious damage done to her." Molly answered.<br>"Do you think she's lying?" Bill asked.  
>"No she's definitely not lying Bill. She gave me her memories of what happened and I saw for myself the horrible things that Ron done to her." Molly answered. "And those horrible things will live with me forever."<br>"I can't believe it Mum. I don't want to believe it." Bill gasped.  
>"Neither do I, Bill but it happened." Molly sniffed.<br>"Now what?" Bill asked.  
>"I'm going to take him to St Mungos and get him checked out too." Molly answered. "Hermione thinks he might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."<br>"What is that?" Bill and Arthur both asked.

Molly began to explain what it was to her oldest son and husband while Fleur made them all some sandwiches.

"Where are they all at now?" Bill then asked.  
>"They've all gone to see Fred and George at the shop to give them a hand to clean everything up." Molly replied.<br>"Do you want me to come with you to St Mungos?" Bill asked.  
>"Yes that would be brilliant. I don't think I could do it on my own." Molly answered. "I think I better go up and see him."<p>

Molly left the kitchen and followed Arthur up the stairs to the room where Ron was. She entered and sat down on the wooden chair in the corner.

"Ron." Molly spoke.

Ron turned from the window he was staring out of and moved to sit on his bed.

"How are you?" Molly asked.  
>"What do you care?" Ron snapped.<br>"That is no way to talk to your Mother, Ron." Arthur stated.  
>"Some Mother eh, if she doesn't even believe her own son! She believes some mudblood over me!" Ron snapped, causing Molly to gasp.<br>"We will not have that language in this house Ronald Weasley. I am already disgusted by what you did to Hermione and then you go and use that horrible, horrible word." Molly shouted. "And don't you dare try and deny what you did to Hermione because I saw it with my own eyes. I cannot believe a son of mine would be capable of such horrible and disgusting things."

Ron looked shell shocked. He knew Hermione was smart but he didn't realise she was _that_ smart.

"What do you have to say for youself?" Arthur asked.  
>"I didn't do it!" Ron snapped.<br>"Stop lying Ron!" Molly shouted. "We've found out the truth and we'll get it out of you eventually. Hermione gave me her memory of what you did you her and it was not modified in any way!"  
>"We'll take you straight to the Ministry for questioning." Arthur threatened.<p>

Arthur wasn't one for loosing his temper but the anger continued to rise. He saw Hermione as another daugther and loved her just the same as he did Ginny.

"We're taking you to St Mungos so I suggest you get dressed!" Molly stated.  
>"I don't want to go!" Ron whined.<br>"Tough!" Molly snapped. "It's either St Mungos or the Ministry!"

Ron reluctantly moved from his seat and pulled on his clothes.


End file.
